Hetalia - Reincarnation SeemVruuuul (?)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Jika siswa-siswi World Academy II merupakan reinkarnasi dari para Hetalian... Kesemprulan (?) apakah yang akan terjadi? Amati (?) saja di ff abal ini! :v
1. Female S Italy

_"Engkaulah sang ratu, akulah pelayanmu..."_

 _"Takdir memisahkan..._

 _Sang kembar yang malang..."_

 _"Jika seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu..."_

 _"Akan ku lakukan semua untukmu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Pakailah pakaianku, dan lekaslah lari..._

 _Biarkan aku yang menggantikan dirimu..._

 _T_ _enanglah, takkan ada yang tahu..._

 _J_ _adi lekaslah pergi dari sini..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan kamu..._

 _Karena semuanya adalah salahku..._

 _Maka janganlah menanggung dosaku..._

 _Because you are my twins in the world..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _."Kita sama-sama berdosa, bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama saja? Maka akan menjadi adil bagiku..."_

 _"Apapun perintahmu, ratuku..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Venechiana membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan manik cokelatnya yang menawan.

Lalu mengerjapkannya pelan.

Mencoba berinteraksi (?) dengan suasana sekitar

"Ugh... Ini yang kedelapan kalinya aku bermimpi seperti itu selama delapan hari berturut-turut..."

Venechiana melihat ke samping. Ke arah ranjang milik 3 teman sekamarnya.

Tapi nihil.

"Lho, Intan, Grace, sama Lycia kemana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung.

Venechiana mengarahkan matanya ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas jendela.

"Oh, baru jam 07.00 WAPH tah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, APAAN!?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED *dikeroyok massa***

 **Iyaa, author tahu kok kalau ff ini super duper pendek. Ide Author mentok buat ngelanjutin ff yang lain.**

 **Kalau mau protes, disini bisa, di Facebook bisa, di BBM juga bisa... Silakan saja...**

 **Tapi, seperti biasa... FLAMER WAJIB SIGN KE AKUNNYA, DAN HARUS MEMILIKI KARYA! :v**


	2. Austria & Prussia

**Reincarnation!Austria : Axellerius Edelstein**

 **Reincarnation!Prussia :** **Levrlerén Beillschmidt**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Sarung penutup terlepas dari pisaunya...

Sebilah pisau yang mengkilap, terkena cercahan cahaya...

Memperlihatkan betapa tajamnya kedua sisi pisau itu...

Licin, tajam, mengkilap...

Seakan siap sedia untuk membunuh mangsanya..

Tergenggam di genggaman tangan Axellerius...

Dengan kacamata yang telah ia lepas sebelumnya...

Entah karena tidak ingin kacamatanya terkena cipratan darah dari si korban...

Atau malah karena ingin melihat mangsanya mati tanpa penghalang di depan matanya...?

Hanya Tuhan dan Axellerius lah yang mengetahuinya...

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang mangsa (atau musuh?) tergeletak tak berdaya di depan Axellerius...

Dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang tertahan...

Meronta-rota seakan minta dilepaskan...

Ketakutannya memuncak ketika pisau tepat berada di depan matanya...

Dan sebuah baskom yang ada di dekatnya...

Mungkin untuk mewadahi darahnya yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir deras dari tubuhnya...

Nyawanya (mungkin) akan berakhir pada hari yang sangat terik ini...

.

.

Tapi...

Ia tak mau mati dengan cara dibunuh...

Ia takut...

Ia terlalu takut untuk dibunuh...

Terlebih menggunakan sebilah pisau yang tajam...

Lebih baik ia mati terkena penyakit yang mematikan...

Itu akan lebih baik (menurutnya)...

 _'Tuhaaann, Tuhaaaannnn... Selamatkanlah hambamu ini dari pembunuh yang kejam ini...!'_ doanya di dalam hati...

Berpasrah kepada nasibnya yang miris...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Axellerius mengeluarkan seringaiannya...

Ia sangat senang melihat korbannya mengalami gegana akutt (?)...

Dengan begini, rencana pembunuhannya akan jauh lebih mudah...

Ia mengacungkan pisaunya ke udara...

.

Pupil sang korban mengecil...

.

Doanya tak didengan oleh korban pembunuhan malang itu..

 **JRRAASSSSHH!**

-Merah. Merah karena darah...

Pisau tajam itu menusuk tepat di nadi berdenyut korban yang berada di leher...

Membuat darah mengalir semakin banyak ke dalam baskom yang telah disiapkan.

Axellerius mengeringai, lalu tertawa laknat...

"Mati kau!"

Disusul gelak tawa jahat yang membahana...

.

.

.

.

.

Langit tertutup oleh awan...

Seakan bersedih dan ikut berduka karena kematian si korban...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOI AXELLERIUS! LAMA BENER KERJAAN LU! KAGAK _AWESOME_ LUH!" omel seorang lelaki albino bermata merah yang muncul secara tidak diundang dari dalam rumah. Axellerius menghela nafas.

"Rén, ngebunuh dia tuh susah tau! Nih! Tangan, baju, sama muka ganteng (?) gue aja sampe belepotan darah begini!

"YHAELAH! CUMA GITU AJA PAKE LAMA! UDAH, MASAK TUH KORBAN SANAH! KEBURU PAK KEPALA JABRIK ITU NYOSOR-NYOSOR KE LANTAI!" Tereak Levrlerén sambil masuk kembali ke dalam, meninggalkan Axellerius sendirian dengan **_ayam_** yang telah **_disembelihnya_** sesaat yang lalu...

.

.

.

.

Tunggu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NYEMBELIH AYAM!?

WHAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

 **Nesiakaharani : YAK! SIAPA YANG KETIPU SAMA CHAPTER INI, ANGKAT TANGAN! *plak! Plak! Plak!* (Massa : APAAN EI!?)**

 **Yhahaha... Author baru sekali ini buat fanfictions yang menjebak di awal cerita, hehehehehe... Mangaaaap (?) buat yang ketipu sama storynya :v**

 **Balesan review dulu~**

 **Kiracchi (Review PM) : Wadoooh, yang tadi itu memang menjebak, mas... :v. Itu ide dadakan dapetnya :v.**

 **Eeh, buat yang di PM, bole aja kok... Author juga baru punya 1 temen dari FFN.. :v Feel free lah sama saya... :v /plak/**

 **OKE! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **FLAMER WAJIB SIGN DAN HARUS MEMILIKI KARYA DI FFN! :v**

 **KALAU NGGAK, TELEN AJA SENDIRI FLAMENYA! :vvv**


	3. JapaNesia & GermanyNether

**Reincarnation!2P!Germany : Hreight Beillschmidt**

 **Reincarnation!Netherlands : Harvrey Maes**

 **Reincarnation!Malaysia : Zacky Razzak Putera**

 **Reincarnation!Nesiakaharani : Larnettashia Kushnapaharani**

 **Reincarnation!Male!2P!Japan : Kazukano Honda**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **-Hreight's POV-**

Perlahan...

Kugenggamkan erat tanganku...

Sangat erat...

Sampai kuku-kuku tanganku memutih...

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu hal...

Yang dapat aku rasakan sekarang...

Rasa yang hampir menguasai seluruh kendali atas ragaku...

Rasa yang dapat menghancurkan siapapun yang berada di hadapanku sekarang...

Rasa yang sangat berbahaya dan menyeramkan bagi orang lain...

Dan rasa itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa marah...

Perasaan marah yang sangat kentara...

Rasa yang mulai menjalari perasaan dan pikiranku...

Tanpa peduli dimanapun aku berada...

Dan dengan siapa aku berhadapan...

Dan ini semua karena **'dia'**...

.

.

.

Dia yang sekarang teronggok di depanku...

Terdiam...

Seakan menatapku pasrah...

Menanti amarahku terluapkan padanya...

.

.

.

Hanya diam...

Teman-temanku melihatku...

Memberi isyarat agar aku cepat-cepat memukulnya...

Memukul dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ia terpental...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kupegang dia..

Lalu kuangkat dia tinggi-tinggi di udara...

Dia masih terdiam...

Tatapannya nampak kosong...

Hampa...

.

.

Seakan rohnya telah pergi meninggalkannya...

Menanti tanganku untuk menampar pipinya...

1 detik...

.

.

.

.

.

2 detik...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 de-

"Oi, HREIGHT! CEPETAN PUKUL **BOLA** **VOLLY** NYA NGAPA!? KITA UDAH KETINGGALAN 13 POIN NIH!" tereak Harvrey dengan tidak indahnya (?).

"IYA! LU MAU GRUP KITA KALAH LAGI BUAT YANG KE 178 KALINYA!?"

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

Suara itu...

Milik Harvrey dan Zacky...

Suara yang menurut Hreight SANGAT MENGGANGGU...

.

.

Hreight memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bisakah kalian tenang!? Aku sedang mendalami (?) permainan!"

AELAH, NGEDRAMA BANGET SIH LU!" granyang (?) semua yang ada di lapangan itu.

Ehm, para reinkarnasi personifikasi maksudnya

"IYE-IYE! GUE PUKUL SEKARANG!" semprot (?) Hreight balik.

"AWAS KALO GAGAL! ANE CEMPLUNGIN ENTE KE EMPANG SEBELAH NANTI!" ancam Zacky lagi. Dia tahu kalau Hreight nggak suka diceburin ke empang secara paksa (?).

 **Duak!**

-Bola melambung.

 **PLAK!**

Tamparan dari Larnetta dan Kazukano alik memukul bola itu.

Hreight, Zacky, dan Harvrey berusaha mengejar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NAMUN JATUH DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA... :V

* * *

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Nesiakaharani : Ada yang ketipu lagi sama ff ganjen ini?**

 **FLAMER WAJIB SIGN! :v**


	4. Seychelles & Spain

**Reincarnation!2P!Seychelles : Griscelle Mancham**

 **Reincarnation!Spain : Torrenzo Fernandez Carriedo**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **-TORRENZO's POV-**

Perlahan, aku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam...

Membiarkan udara komplementer masuk ke paru-paruku...

Yah, bernafas...

Bernafas untuk hidup pastinya...

Masa 'iya bernafas buat mati sih?

Kan aneh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abaikan...

Aku masih menarik nafasku dalam-dalam...

Nafas yang memberikan aku kekuatan...

Kekuatan untuk menjalani cobaan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cobaan kejam yang dengan sialnya aku alami hari ini...

Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam...

Menatap keramik putih di bawah...

Merenungkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah...

Merenungkan tentang apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini di dunia fana...

.

.

.

Perbuatan...

Perkataan...

Kelalaian...

Pikiran...

Berprasangka buruk terhadap orang lain...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Apakah aku terlalu berdosa...?_

 _Apakah hanya aku yang berdosa di dunia...?_

 _Sehingga hanya aku yang menerima cobaan seberat ini...?_

 _Tuhan, aku tidak mampu...'_

-Aku tahu...

.

.

.

.

Yah, aku tahu...

Aku hanyalah ciptaan Sang Maha yang tidak sempurna...

Aku menyadari keterbatasanku sebagai manusia...

.

.

.

.

Ini memalukan...

Aku frustasi...!

Aku tidak mampu lagi melewati semua cobaan ini...!

Dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku, aku melepaskan semua kefrustasian akutt ku saat itu juga...

.

.

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 ** _Blubuk~_** ** _!_**

 ** _Blam!_**

Batin, raga, jiwa, dan perasaanku terasa sangat lega...

Setelah aku melepaskan semua tekananku...

"Let it go~~ LET IT GO~~~~ KEN HOLD IT BEK ENIMOR... (?)"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP! ANJIR! TORRENZO! NGAPAIN LU NYANYI SAMBIL TEREAK-TEREAK HAH!? BERISIK TAU KAGAK!?"

oOoOoOo... itu suara Griscelle Mancham...

Dan dari suaranya, bisa dilihat (?) kalau Griscelle sangat kesal pada reinkarnasi Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu...

Dengan setengah genap hati dan suara (again), Torrenzo membalas teriakan kekesalan Griscelle.

"IYE-IYE! ANE MUDENG, SIST! TAPI KAGAK USAH NEGUR JUGA KALIK!" balaa teriaknya sambil memakai kembali celananya. **(Lho?)**

 ** _Blam!_**

"HEH! GUE TEREAK-TEREAK GARA-GARA LU YANG TEREAK-TEREAK DULUAN, SOMVLAK! SAMA LU ITU UDAH 6 TAUN NDEKEM DI WC! KELAMAAN! ORANG LAEN JUGA BUTUH, SONTOLOYO!"

 ** _Blak!_**

-Griscelle membanting pintu WC. Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan kemulezan (?) akutt yang aku rasakan sekarang...

"Gue nggak salah 'kan?"

 **Author : Hambuh... :v** **-**

 **TBC-**

* * *

 **PENGUMUMAN!**

 **Semua ff bersambung saya (kecuali OSIHA, drabble, dan oneshoot)**

 **dengan ini author nyatakan**

 **SLOW UPDATE!**

 **Dengan alasan, ide-ide author lebih menjurus ke drabble dan oneshoot. Jadi, HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

 **FLAMER WAJIB LOG IN KE AKUNNYA!**

 **-Nesiakaharani-**


End file.
